Look at me
by Marry-black
Summary: [PWP] [AU Université] Castiel ne pourra sans doute jamais parler à Dean, il n'oserait pas, il se contente de le regarder de loin. Et il y en a un que ça amuse énormément.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello!

Alors, cette fic est la suite directe d'un oneshot écrit par Anders Andrew, nommé Dirty Talk, que je vous enjoins à lire avant celle-ci, étant donné qu'elle s'y référence directement. Attention à vos petits yeux chastes, c'est du PWP dans toute sa splendeur (et oui, Dean est en couple avec Benny, mais bon, accrochez vous, c'est pas encore fini…)

Ils sont pas à moi

* * *

Cas' était dans la merde, et il s'y était mis tout seul, comme un grand. Le vestiaire était vide, à l'exception de Dean et lui, et il ne pouvait décemment plus sortir. Pas maintenant qu'il s'était planqué dans un coin quand la partie masculine de l'équipe de cheerleaders était entrée dans la pièce, dans l'espoir de pouvoir observer Dean alors qu'il se changeait.

Il se dégoutait tout seul, mais l'instinct avait agi avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus que passer devant Dean pour sortir. Autant dire qu'il était repéré. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Dean s'en aille pour filer discrètement. En priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas de son côté pour le déloger. Enfin, il pouvait toujours aller se cacher dans les toilettes où les douches derrière lui. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience, et regarder.

Il se pencha pour observer de l'autre côté de la rangée de casiers. Dean avait retiré son maillot et ses baskets et étaient en train de regarder son portable, en short et chaussettes. Castiel ravala sa salive en détaillant son dos, ses muscles taillés par le sport, et surtout les marques qui le recouvraient. Un suçon rouge sombre décorait sa nuque, plusieurs séries de griffures barraient son dos, et juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son short, plusieurs bleus qui ressemblaient clairement à des marques de doigt. Il aurait pu être jaloux, choqué, ou s'inquiéter de son bien-être. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant c'était l'envie brûlante d'ajouter quelques marques de son cru, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Benny lui tenir les hanches assez fort pour lui imprimer l'empreinte de ses doigts sur la peau, lui griffer violemment le dos alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, mordre et sucer sa peau blanche…

"Décidemment, chaque fois qu'on se voit t'es en train de mater mon mec, petit."

La voix basse et rocailleuse à son oreille l'avait fait se redresser d'un bond, avant même que le frisson n'ait eu le temps de se répandre dans ses membres et venir réchauffer un peu plus son bas-ventre. A côté de lui, Benny, une serviette blanche autour de la taille pour seul vêtement, lui souriait de toutes ses dents blanches. Il devait être dans la douche depuis que Castiel s'était caché, il l'avait peut-être vu regarder Dean, sans doute… Cas ravala sa salive, il était bon pour un poing dans la tronche, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était passer de ses yeux bleus brillants d'une joie sadique à son torse, essayer d'empêcher son regard de suivre cette ligne de poils qui se perdait sous la serviette, et imaginer toutes les façons qu'il avait pour faire jouir Dean. Si celui qui hantait ses nuits était toujours le même, depuis leur petite discussion de la dernière fois il se prenait de plus en plus souvent à voir le cajun derrière lui, et ça ne rendait ses rêves que plus excitants encore.

"Je te comprends après tout, il est sérieusement bandant, et toi… ben toi tu pourras sans doute pas avoir beaucoup plus que le mater dans un coin de vestiaire."

Il devait se pencher à son oreille pour lui parler sans que Dean ne les entende, et chaque syllabe accrochée par son accent donnait un nouveau frisson à Castiel. Sans perdre son sourire, l'autre homme le fit se retourner pour regarder Dean à nouveau, Dean qui venait de faire tomber son short et était en train de retirer ses chaussettes, dos à eux.

"Regarde-moi ce cul parfait… je parie que tu te branles en pensant à lui tous les soirs. En même temps je peux pas te blâmer, y'a pas deux heures qu'il m'a sucé dans un placard à balai que j'ai déjà envie de me refaire son petit cul."

Cas était devenu rouge comme une pivoine à l'entendre souffler à son oreille. Evidemment qu'il y pensait quand il se touchait. Son cœur battait la chamade et le bras du cajun en travers de sa poitrine, son corps nu et puissant dans son dos n'arrangeaient rien.

"Je pourrais te filer une clé de sa chambre, je suis sûr que ça te plairait de venir t'étouffer sur sa queue pendant qu'il dort. Au moins t'aurais pas à lui parler comme ça. Le voir prendre son pied en dormant c'est magique, t'adorerais je suis sûr. Une nuit j'étais tellement chaud que je l'ai pas réveillé, il s'est réveillé couvert de mon foutre et du sien. Evidemment ça l'a excité, il s'est refait jouir en se frottant contre mon ventre comme un bon petit chien en chaleur."

Dans son dos, Cas sentait l'autre homme s'échauffer, son cœur battait plus fort, sa voix s'était faite encore plus rauque, si c'était possible, et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de l'épaule du brun au souvenir. Castiel, quant à lui, ne pouvait que penser à ce qu'il ferait s'il pouvait vraiment se glisser dans la chambre de Dean la nuit… le regarderait-il dormir, écouterait-il son souffle régulier au rythme de sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement? Ou ferait-il ce que Benny venait de suggérer? Il ne savait même pas lui-même.

Sans lâcher son épaule, Benny vint attraper son poignet et glisser sa main sous la serviette pour la refermer sur son sexe. Cas se sentait durcir lui-même alors que l'autre le forçait à le masturber, qu'il le sentait se gorger entre ses doigts.

"Ça te dirait un petit show? Ça t'exciterait de le voir se faire baiser ici et maintenant?"

Castiel se mordait la lèvre alors qu'il hochait la tête sans même s'en rendre compte, trop excité par la situation pour penser à autre chose. Le cajun eut un petit rire et laissa retomber la main du garçon avant de lui mettre une petite tape sur la joue et de quitter leur cachette pour se diriger vers la rangée de casiers où Dean continuait à répondre à ses textos en boxer. Cas se tapit un peu plus dans son coin, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre le cajun des yeux. Il n'allait pas vraiment…? Si?

"Hey beau gosse, t'as fini d'exciter le monde comme ça?"

Cas eut un petit frisson d'inquiétude, soudainement il se demanda ce qui se passerait si Benny décidait de parler à l'intéressé de leurs petites discussions, de ce qu'il avait repéré? Il se serra encore un peu plus contre les casiers alors que Benny passait une de ses larges mains sur le fessier du jeune homme qui avait reposé son portable et s'était retourné pour l'embrasser rapidement.

"Dis le mec qui arrive à poil et dur comme du bois… t'en faut pas beaucoup, Laffitte."

"Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui me fait bander? Nan bébé il m'en faut plus que ton petit boxer trop serré pour ça, je parlais en général."

Il avait profité de leur petit échange pour se rapprocher un peu plus, serrant Dean contre les casiers, alors que le sourire goguenard du plus jeune avait grandi sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche, sans voir Castiel dans sa cachette, et glissa les mains sous la serviette blanche qui ne cachait plus rien depuis un bon moment déjà. Benny répondit à son sourire par un autre du même type et fondit sur son cou en posant une main sur l'avant de son boxer.

A quelques mètres de là, Castiel se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de faire un bruit. Il se demandait même si Dean ne pouvait pas entendre son cœur battre si fort. De sa cachette, il avait une vue parfaite sur Dean, sur son sexe qui se tendait sous les caresses des mains rugueuses de son amant, sous le tissu noir de son boxer, sur ses mains qui se crispaient déjà dans le dos de l'autre homme. Il offrait sans retenue son cou à la langue et aux dents de Benny, se pressait contre sa main qui frottait sans vergogne son gland à travers le nylon.

"Y'a vraiment rien à faire pour te faire partir, t'es déjà trempé…"

"Oh ta gueule, t'es pas mieux."

Sous les yeux avides de leur voyeur, Dean retourna son amant contre la rangée de casiers pour embrasser et lécher un de ses tétons, une main perdue dans la toison de son torse. Le cajun poussa un grognement satisfait en continuant de le caresser fermement à travers son sous-vêtement, l'autre main posée dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme. Il tourna la tête un instant, croisant le regard sombre de Castiel et lui lança un sourire en se passant doucement la langue sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme était rouge comme une pivoine et venait de glisser une main sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour se toucher, pas trop vite, il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Benny.

Benny qui avait visiblement prit ça pour un défi, puisqu'il venait d'agripper une poignée de cheveux de Dean pour l'éloigner de sa poitrine et le re plaquer face contre le casier pour se serrer contre lui et donner quelques coups de reins.

"On va passer aux choses sérieuses avant que tu salisse trop ton slip, tu crois pas?"

Un grognement agacé lui répondit, mais Dean se cambra contre les casiers métalliques et aida son amant à faire descendre son boxer le long de ses cuisses. Il fut bientôt rejoint par la serviette blanche et Benny s'agenouilla derrière lui. Cas' ravala difficilement sa salive alors que le cajun tournait à nouveau les yeux vers lui en embrassant l'arrière des cuisses de l'autre homme. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement alors qu'il mordait le fessier de Dean, et il attrapa le boxer noir pour le faire discrètement glisser aux pieds de leur voyeur.

Cas hésita un moment, mais un gémissement de Dean lui fit relever les yeux. La scène était obscène, l'homme qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois était cambré, les jambes écartées alors que son amant passait et repassait une langue gourmande entre ses fesses. Il voyait la barbe courte de Benny griffer sa peau blanche et parsemée de taches de rousseur, et Dean étouffait ses gémissements contre son bras, alors qu'il ondulait des hanches et tentait d'attraper la nuque de Benny pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

Cas' ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et attrapa le sous-vêtement à ses pieds pour le porter à son visage. Il se sentait honteux, coupable, mais il était trop excité pour s'en soucier à cet instant. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait s'imaginer à genoux entre les cuisses de Dean, venir respirer son parfum directement à la source. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, pas maintenant qu'il pouvait voir Benny accompagner sa langue d'un pouce, puis de l'autre, alors que Dean haletait contre son bras.

A nouveau, Benny tourna la tête vers lui pour lui sourire en jouant des dents sur les fesses de l'autre homme, tandis qu'il continuait de le préparer de ses doigts. D'où il était, Castiel pouvait même voir le sexe de Dean briller du liquide qui y perlait, et qui avait maculé le tissu qu'il tenait fermement pressé sur son visage. L'envie de venir y poser la langue le tiraillait, presque autant que la peur de se faire repérer.

"Putain Ben' tu veux me tuer ou quoi?"

"J'arrive, crève-la-faim."

Un clin d'œil en direction de la cachette de Castiel et le cajun se releva pour se positionner derrière son amant. Depuis sa cachette, Cas' se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant l'imposant cajun s'enfoncer dans le corps du cheerleader. Sous l'intrusion, Dean poussa un grognement de plaisir qui envoya un frisson dans le corps de leur voyeur.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'interdit, le fait d'épier Dean prendre son pied à son insu, où les yeux trop bleus de Benny plongés dans les siens alors qu'il le besognait vite et fort, mais Cas' se sentait à des kilomètres du vestiaire. Il avait oublié de ne pas montrer à Benny qu'il prenait son pied, il avait baissé son pantalon et s'astiquait fiévreusement en inhalant l'odeur de Dean sur le tissu humide.

"Ça te plait Doll, t'aimes ça?"

Il était penché à l'oreille de Dean, mais les yeux de Benny était dans ceux de Cas', et la question était autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Castiel n'avait jamais été vraiment du genre à avoir des fantasmes de soumission, plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs, il n'avait même jamais été dans le rôle du passif avec un autre homme, mais Benny était en train de doucement changer ça. Il se voyait très bien se frotter contre Dean alors que l'autre homme les préparait de ses doigts. Il pouvait même imaginer Dean à quatre pattes sous lui alors que Benny le prenait comme un animal. Il savait parfaitement que la prochaine fois qu'il se toucherait dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il se servirait de ses deux mains, et ses rêves seraient habités de deux autres mecs.

Les halètements et gémissements de Dean résonnaient à ses oreilles, autant que les grognements de Benny, ses invectives et ses questions. Apparemment il aimait bien discuter, et ça excitait Cas' comme rien d'autre auparavant.

"Doll, ça te plairait un autre gars?"

"…Hein?"

"J'ai envie de te voir t'étouffer sur la bite d'un mec pendant que je te baise. Ça te plairait? Je suis sûr que ça te fait bander rien que d'y penser… qu'un mec vienne te bouffer ton joli petit cul plein de mon foutre? Qu'il vienne te baiser juste après moi? Ou si t'es sage… qu'il te suce pendant que je t'encule? Ça te plairait?"

En tout cas, l'idée paraissait plaire à Benny lui-même, il s'activait de plus en plus vite, les lèvres sur l'épaule de Dean, mordant sa peau entre deux mots. Dean quant à lui mit un long moment à juste haleter et gémir son plaisir avant de crier :

"Putain oui!"

Castiel eut un long frisson à ces mots, alors que Benny le fixait à nouveau, et qu'il venait d'attraper le sexe de Dean pour le masturber au rythme frénétique de ses coups de reins.

"Jouit pour moi bébé…"

Encore une fois, Cas n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il parlait à Dean ou à lui, ou aux deux. N'empêche, les mots firent leur effet, et sa main prit un rythme erratique alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Les cris de Dean, qui ne tentait plus de les étouffer, et le bruit humide du bassin de Benny qui claquait en rythme contre ses fesses suffisaient à aiguiser son imagination. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire étouffer un long cri dans le tissu du boxer alors que trois jets blancs éclaboussaient le sol carrelé.

Malgré le blackout de son cerveau, il put voir Dean se redresser en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son amant alors qu'il jouissait contre les casiers. Derrière lui, le cajun donna quelques derniers coups de reins avant de se crisper, serrant le corps de son amant contre lui à lui en couper la respiration.

Dans son coin, Castiel était tombé assis sur le carrelage, le pantalon sur les cuisses, haletant et les yeux fermés, le boxer encore dans la main, sur son visage. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, il n'entendait plus que le bruit des vagues, les battements puissants. Il n'était pas encore honteux, l'adrénaline parcourait encore ses veines, et il ne regardait pas Dean se couler dans les bras de son amant, embrasser son cou. Il ne l'entendit même pas lui proposer d'aller prendre une douche pour se nettoyer.


	2. Chapitre 3 à trouver chez Anders Andrew!

Alors, normalement si vous avez tout bien suivi, vous avez compris que le chapitre 3 (oui, 3, mon premier est en fait le, c'est très clair) est à trouver chez Anders Andrew, sous le titre "Dirty talk" à tout de suite pour le chapitre 4! 


	3. Chapter 4

Hello les gens!

Normalement vous revenez de chez Anders, et si ce n'est pas le cas, allez tout de suite lire le chapitre 3 là bas! On le sait, c'est compliqué de poster ce genre de trucs à deux sur ce site, et ceux qui veulent peuvent aller voir sur archive of our own, où cette fic est postée en une seule fois.

Enjoy en tout cas!

disclaimer : ils sont pas à moiii

* * *

Castiel avait passé la semaine à éviter Dean et Benny. La soirée dans la chambre de Dean ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Il n'aurait sans doute pas pu croiser leurs regards après ce qui s'était passé. Il était honteux, le souvenir lui retournait l'estomac, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un frisson le parcourait. Il avait rêvé une fois ou deux de revenir dans cette chambre, de réveiller Dean avec des caresses, et puis soudain sentir les larges mains de Benny sur lui, sur son ventre, ses fesses…

Le jeune homme se reconcentra sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était dans un amphi à moitié vide, pour le cours le plus chiant de son cursus, et il avait lâché depuis une dizaine de minutes la prise de note pour faire un solitaire. Il aurait aimé avoir moins de temps pour penser aux deux autres, pour se souvenir. Il avait déjà évité de faire son footing pendant l'entrainement des cheerleaders, comme d'habitude, il avait esquivé la cafétéria et il arrivait toujours en retard dans les cours pour pouvoir éviter de se mettre trop près de Dean. Il avait passé une semaine sur ses gardes et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir continuer, mais il ne pouvait pas croiser leur regard.

Il releva les yeux vers le prof qui continuait à faire son cours d'une voix monocorde. Il laissa de côté le solitaire pour reprendre sa prise de note plus qu'aléatoire, histoire d'avoir quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, quand un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Il releva les yeux et tourna vivement la tête en reconnaissant un parfum qui le ramena une semaine auparavant dans une certaine chambre. A côté de lui, un sourire sûr de lui, une paire d'yeux verts, trop verts, des pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur, des lèvres…

Castiel ravala sa salive et tenta de se reculer pour s'éloigner un maximum du sourire de Dean, mais il rencontra le mur de l'amphithéâtre. Quelle idée de se mettre en bout de banc aussi? A côté, Dean haussa un sourcil amusé et fit un spectacle de sortir une feuille et un stylo pour prendre des notes.

"Ça fait longtemps, j'aurais presque pu croire que tu nous évitais…"

Castiel rougit et se retourna vers son écran. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots restaient dans sa gorge et manquaient l'étouffer. Il était trop près, et Castiel ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il aurait voulu disparaitre sur son banc. Evidemment, Dean n'allait pas partir, pas avant qu'il lui ai parlé. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qu'il s'explique. Il avait prié pour ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, que Dean vienne lui parler. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, il avait tellement honte, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, que Dean s'en aille, qu'il disparaisse et que tout le monde oublie ce qui s'était passé. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres trop sèches et murmura, sans le regarder dans les yeux :

"Je… je suis désolé."

"Oh merde, il parle!"

Dean émit un petit rire alors que Cas rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête vers ses genoux. Le rire de l'autre garçon mourut rapidement et il porta une main dans le dos de Castiel.

"Hey… désolé de quoi? De t'être fait tourner en bourrique? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être… enfin, non, pas moi mais bon lui il est jamais désolé de rien."

"Non, je… j'aurais pu… j'aurais du…"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots s'embrouillaient et les yeux de Dean sur lui n'aidaient rien. L'endroit où était posé sa main le brûlait presque.

"Mec, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tout ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde était d'accord, et on s'est éclaté, où est le problème? Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais dormir alors que je me fais peloter? Ou que ça baise sur mon lit? Et tu croyais vraiment que je savais pas que t'étais là dans le vestiaire? Il m'avait envoyé un texto pour me prévenir que t'étais là. Pourquoi tu crois que je me suis baladé une plombe en slip au lieu de me changer direct? Mec, depuis le début je t'ai repéré me mater et ça me plait, la seule question c'était de savoir si t'allais te motiver à venir me parler avant que Benny fasse le premier pas."

Il avait enfin tourné la tête pour regarder le cheerleader et sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Il s'était un peu douté que Benny lui avait parlé de lui, évidemment. Surtout après l'avoir vu sur son lit, un sourire en coin en le regardant subir les assauts du cajun. Mais à ce moment, il avait surtout cru qu'ils se moquaient de lui, il ne se serait jamais douté que Dean était au courant, depuis le début. Il était donc si facile à repérer? Depuis le début, les deux garçons s'étaient joués de lui.

"Hey hey, j'entends les rouages tourner dans ton crane là. Arrête de te prendre la tête tu veux? Je te plais, je crois que c'est indéniable, Benny te plait, ou alors tu laisses n'importe qui te sucer comme ça… tu lui plais, il a une façon assez personnelle de le montrer mais il a sérieusement flashé sur toi, et moi… moi je commence à être un peu jaloux parce qu'à la base c'était moi que tu matais et j'ai presque rien eu encore."

Son sourire s'était fait joueur et la main qui reposait dans son dos était descendue se poser sur sa cuisse, serrant une seconde à travers son jean, envoyant un frisson dans le ventre du brun. Le cours avait disparu autour de lui, il devait se forcer pour ne serait-ce que s'inquiéter que quelqu'un les surprenne comme ça. Ce qui lui disait Dean… il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main pour les relever à nouveau vers ces yeux terriblement verts, brillants.

"Non tu…c'est…"

Encore une fois, les mots se mélangeaient, il secoua la tête en poussant un léger gémissement de frustration auquel Dean répondit par un nouveau petit rire. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa cuisse.

"Mec j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu peux faire. J'ai des copines dans l'équipe de cheerleaders qui mouillent leurs petites culottes dès que tu passes à côté en courant… La petite brunette à bouclettes, Masters, t'as juste un mot à dire et elle t'arrache ton futal. Et la connaissant, le mot ça pourrait être "pizza" que ça marcherait quand même. Crois-moi on est que trois gars pour douze filles, on a droit à toutes les discussions, et quand tu passes à côté ça tourne principalement autour de te retourner contre les gradins et de gouter à ta queue. Je peux pas dire que je suis pas d'accord avec elles, d'ailleurs."

Il haussa un sourcil engageant alors que sa main glissait un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et traçait de petits cercles sur la toile de son jean. En face, le brun avait distraitement passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, encore en train de tenter d'assimiler ce que lui disait Dean.

"J'ai envie de toi Cas', aussi simple que ça."

Le surnom avait été tellement évident, qu'il aurait dit que Dean l'avait utilisé toute sa vie. Ce simple mot provoqua un plus long frisson que tout ce que Dean avait dit avant, plus que sa main qui le caressait, et Castiel réussit enfin à lui rendre son sourire. Un sourire rapide, un peu crispé peut-être, mais un sourire tout de même. Et si avant il avait voulu lui parler, lui faire comprendre, maintenant il voulait juste l'embrasser, sentir ses mains sur sa peau, et ce serait sans doute mieux que tous les mots qui ne venaient pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ne s'était jamais posé la question. Etait-ce juste du désir, le bouillonnement de ses hormones, ou plus que ça? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean, qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure quand l'autre garçon le regardait, était-ce la même chose qui le faisait frissonner quand il voyait Benny, quand il repensait à ses mains rugueuses? Il n'y avait pas pensé, à vrai dire il essayait de ne pas trop penser à Benny, sauf quand il était seul entre ses draps ou dans sa salle de bain, c'était plus sage.

Il releva la tête vers le prof, une seconde, il débitait toujours son cours avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. Les quelques autres élèves de l'amphi étaient éparpillés loin d'eux. Personne dans la pièce ne voyait la main de Dean qui caressait toujours sa cuisse sous la table. Et pourtant, ils pouvaient se faire prendre à tout moment, et c'était sans doute ce qui émoustillait Castiel le plus. Ça et ce surnom qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles, cette invitation à faire partie de la vie de Dean, de leur vie à tous les deux. Ou du moins une invitation dans leur lit. Il n'y croyait toujours pas vraiment, d'ailleurs.

"C'est vrai, ce que tu viens de dire?"

Pas le fait que certaines cheerleaders avaient envie de lui arracher son pantalon, bien sûr, et Dean l'avait bien compris. Il poussa un léger soupir et se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre homme, serrant un peu plus sa cuisse.

"Je lui avais dit, que c'était la manière la plus con possible de t'aborder, et qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que tu te braques. Mais non, Monsieur est têtu comme une bourrique… oui, c'est vrai, Cas'. Laisse-nous une chance."

A nouveau, le surnom envoya une vague de chaleur dans son ventre. Il s'était subitement imaginé Dean le gémir à son oreille quand il s'enfonçait en lui, alors que la voix rocailleuse de Benny lui murmurait des choses en français, que ses larges mains caressaient ses hanches…

Il avait sans doute rougi, la seule chose dont il était sûr c'était qu'il venait de prendre une inspiration sifflante, et qu'il sentait plus que jamais la main de Dean reposer sur la toile de son pantalon. Dean esquissa un sourire et tendit l'autre main pour attraper le poignet de Castiel et poser sa main entre ses cuisses. Il entremêla leurs doigts et se mit à se masser l'entrejambe avec sa main. Le brun ravala difficilement sa salive, mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du profil de Dean qui faisait semblant d'écouter le prof, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cas' ne pouvait que se remémorer le moment où Benny s'était servi de lui, cette première fois dans le vestiaire. Ce moment où il s'était dit que cet homme pourrait sans doute lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Et voilà que Dean faisait de même, et loin d'être choqué d'être utilisé, forcé, il n'était que plus excité encore. Leur laisser une chance? Comment pourrait-il refuser.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il sentait le sexe de l'autre garçon se gorger sous ses doigts. Dean lui lança un sourire amusé et lâcha sa main pour ouvrir sa braguette, après un coup d'œil rapide autour d'eux. Il s'était un peu plus penché en avant pour dissimuler un maximum ce qu'ils faisaient sous la table et avait repris son stylo histoire de faire semblant de prendre des notes.

Cas hésita une seconde, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet alentours. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux, les autres élèves semblaient à moitié endormis, pour la plupart. La bouche de Castiel était sèche, sa tête semblait emplie de coton, il n'était même plus vraiment sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Un dernier haussement de sourcil aguicheur de l'autre garçon fit tomber ses dernières réserves et il glissa la main dans sa braguette ouverte. Il n'avait pas de sous-vêtements.

Le soupir qu'exhala Dean lui fit presque autant d'effet que de sentir son membre dur et brûlant contre sa paume. Une seconde où Dean se tortilla pour se libérer du tissu et Cas' put imprimer un mouvement de va et vient rapide. Il ne le lâcha que pour porter sa main à sa bouche et discrètement cracher dans sa paume en faisant mine de tousser, avant de la reposer sur son gland, étalant consciencieusement sa salive. Dean poussa un sourd ronronnement satisfait alors que Castiel reprenait ses caresses un peu plus vite. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, une autre fois il le ferait languir, il ferait durer ses caresses et le ferait jouir tout en douceur.

Pas maintenant, maintenant c'était rapide et efficace. Dean haletait déjà, la tête posée sur son bras, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui murmurer :

"T'as envie d'y mettre la bouche? J'adorerais jouir au fond de ta gorge…"

Castiel ravala difficilement sa salive. Pendant une seconde, il avait sérieusement considéré l'idée. En plein cours, avec une trentaine de personnes dans la pièce, il avait envisagé de le faire. S'il avait le cerveau un peu plus irrigué, il aurait sans doute rit de lui-même, ce mec le rendait fou. Sa bouche était sèche quand il répondit :

"Une autre fois…"

"J'y compte bien… hn… je compte pas te laisser filer de sitôt."

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, maintenant que Castiel lui avait mis la main dessus, littéralement, il ne comptait pas non plus le lâcher. La phrase avait tout de même agréablement réchauffé son ventre et ses caresses se firent une seconde plus douces avant d'accélérer à nouveau. Il voulait le faire partir au plus vite, mais s'arrêta quand Dean lui posa la main sur le poignet.

"Attend, attend…"

Cas fronça les sourcils vers son voisin, inquiet pendant une seconde, mais le jeune homme se contenta de sortir son portable et se redresser un instant pour discrètement prendre un cliché de son sexe dur et brillant de salive et de liquide séminal, la main de Castiel serrée autour de sa base.

Cas' se doutait bien du destinataire du message que Dean était en train d'envoyer, et recommença ses va et vient rapides à peine eut il terminé de le rédiger. Il était maintenant en train d'imaginer Benny qui les regardait, et ça n'arrangeait rien à sa propre excitation. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours, et Castiel ne voulait pas partir sans avoir terminé ce qu'il avait commencé. Heureusement pour lui, Dean étouffait déjà ses soupirs pressés dans son bras, ne tournant la tête que pour lui murmurer :

"Putain Cas', t'arrêtes pas…"

Ce n'était de toute façon pas dans l'intention du brun qui savourait chacun de ses frissons, chaque sursaut. Son propre sexe était dur à lui en faire mal dans son jean, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La main de Dean toujours crispée sur sa cuisse lui suffisait amplement, et puis ils auraient bien le temps de s'occuper de lui, plus tard. Dans sa main, il le sentait se raidir encore plus, et Dean mordit son bras pour s'empêcher de réagir alors que trois jets de semence éclaboussaient le sol et le banc devant lui.

Cas' admirait le self control de l'autre garçon en caressant presque tendrement son membre qui perdait peu à peu de sa raideur dans sa main. A quelques mètres de lui, on n'aurait pas pu se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Dean n'avait presque pas bougé, même si Cas' avait vu son dos se raidir, son visage toujours dans son bras comme n'importe quel autre élève qui s'ennuyait. Même maintenant qu'il reprenait son souffle après son orgasme, il gardait un visage impassible, seulement troublé par un sourire malicieux en direction de Castiel. Un instant plus tard, il se redressait et retournait son regard sur le prof, qui terminait son cours. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était discrètement en train de se rhabiller sous la table. A côté, Castiel ravala sa salive et se réajusta, histoire d'éviter que son érection ne soit trop flagrante en sortant de l'amphithéâtre, alors que sur l'estrade, le professeur venait enfin de sonner la fin du cours. Les deux garçons laissèrent le reste des élèves sortirent devant eux en rangeant tranquillement leurs affaire, pas la peine de se faire remarquer non plus.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle, le couloir était déjà désert, le prof étant sorti par la porte du bas. Castiel hésita un instant, une petite seconde, sûrement pas assez longtemps pour bien peser le pour et le contre, mais son cerveau n'était sans doute pas assez irrigué pour avoir des réflexions complexes. La seconde passée il attrapa Dean qui marchait devant lui par le bras et le plaqua fermement contre le mur pour l'embrasser férocement. Le cheerleader ne se débattit pas, bien au contraire, et attrapa sa nuque et ses fesses pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Il avait imaginé des dizaines de fois embrasser Dean. Doucement, tendrement, violemment… il l'avait déjà fait oui, alors que l'autre homme était endormi, ou faisait semblant de l'être, ça n'avait rien à voir. Les baisers de Dean étaient affamés, joueurs, sa langue cherchait celle du brun et ses lèvres caressaient les siennes… il l'aurait embrassé des heures durant. Il ondulait légèrement des hanches, cherchant à tout prix un peu de friction sur son sexe dur, trop dur. Encore une fois, ils étaient dans un couloir, un lieu plus que public, ils avaient toutes les chances de se faire surprendre, et Castiel se découvrait un peu plus excité par ce danger chaque fois qu'il croisait Dean ou Benny. Il quitta ses lèvres essoufflé, et se força à s'éloigner avant de continuer en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Il avait cours, et Dean avait son entrainement, il le savait parfaitement. L'autre garçon se lécha distraitement les lèvres et lui lança ce demi sourire qui plaisait tant au brun.

"Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?"

Castiel esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête, et Dean reposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant se glisser hors de son étreinte.

"À très vite, alors…"

**XxX**

Dean avait refermé la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et jeté son sac dans un coin avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable. Il avait eu le temps de mettre de la musique et d'ouvrir un devoir quand Benny entra dans la pièce. Le cajun jeta ses chaussures et son sac et vint le rejoindre sur le lit, assis contre le mur pour que Dean vienne s'installer entre ses jambes. Le plus jeune s'exécuta et prit le temps de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à son travail, non sans savourer la carrure de l'autre homme autour de lui.

"Joli photo, doll…"

Dean sourit en coin en continuant de taper au clavier, évidemment qu'il avait apprécié, après tout ce n'était pas la première photo de ce genre qu'il lui avait envoyé en pleine journée. Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Benny reprit :

"J'imagine que tu lui as parlé, du coup? Ou tu t'es juste approché et il s'est jeté sur ta queue?"

"Il s'appelle pas Laffitte, on a un peu parlé avant ouais. Plus moyen de reculer maintenant, il a l'air bien accroché."

"Le seul moment où je reculerais ce sera pour prendre de l'élan quand je m'occuperais de son petit cul, je croyais que tu le savais…"

"Je vérifie juste, t'es pas du genre partageur d'habitude."

"Lui c'est… pas pareil."

Dean hocha la tête. Pas la peine d'expliquer, il avait compris, et il ressentait la même chose. Le petit jeune avait déclenché quelque chose dans leur couple, et ce quelque chose ne laissait pas de place à la jalousie. Ils avaient tous les deux autant envie de lui, de son corps, et peut-être d'un peu plus… ils verraient, plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 5 chez Anders Andrew!

Comme vous vous en doutez maintenant, le chapitre suivant est à trouver chez Anders Andrew, et revenez ici pour le chapitre 6!


	5. Chapitre 6

Pfouh je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre-là, pour me faire pardonner, pleiiiin de porn.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean ne s'était ni douché ni changé, il était parti comme une fusée à la fin de l'entrainement, manquant de faire tomber Jo en la faisant redescendre du haut de la pyramide un peu vite. Il était entré dans le studio toujours en short et t-shirt aux couleurs de leur équipe, le portable à la main. Malgré les discussions qu'ils avaient eues, il avait, une seconde, craint les déranger. Après tout, il avait eu son moment seul avec Castiel, il ne voulait pas refuser la même chose à Benny, et surtout il ne voulait pas effaroucher Castiel. Malgré ce qui s'était passé dans l'amphi, il était toujours un peu timide, stressé, et Dean avait toujours peur qu'il ne s'enfuie. Surtout qu'il connaissait Benny et savait que le tact, ce n'était absolument pas dans sa nature.

Et pourtant, Benny l'avait enjoint à entrer dans l'appartement et Dean n'avait pas plus fait de manières. Il avait beau ne pas vouloir trop le brusquer, la photo que Benny lui avait envoyé l'avait sérieusement excité et renouvelé l'envie d'avoir Castiel entre eux deux. Ou dans n'importe quelle autre position, d'ailleurs, mais l'avoir.

Le studio sentait le sexe, et la seule chose qui trainait sur le sol était un tas formé d'un peignoir et d'un boxer noir. Sur le canapé-lit, Benny reposait son portable par terre après l'avoir vaguement essuyé sur sa chemise. Il était encore tout habillé, jean et caleçon tout juste suffisamment baissés pour libérer son érection, glissée entre les cuisses de Castiel. Castiel qui visiblement s'était endormi, lui, complètement nu et le ventre encore tâché de sa jouissance.

"Oh, tu me l'as déjà épuisé?"

Benny se contenta de lui lancer ce sourire dont il avait l'habitude, celui qui avait tendance à chauffer agréablement le ventre de Dean, quand il regardait dans ces yeux bleus brillants de promesses. Dean prit le temps de regarder, après tout Cas' les avait déjà vu nus, mais lui il n'avait eu que son imagination et ce jogging trop grand qu'il portait quand il courrait. Il avait jeté un œil une fois ou deux quand il l'avait surpris en train de nager, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester sur le bord à juste mater.

Leur troisième larron, malgré ses vêtements toujours un peu trop grands, mal coupés, était gaulé comme un dieu grec. En le voyant habillé, Dean avait eu la distincte impression qu'il était plus fin que lui, moins musclé. Il avait eu tort. Il savait pourtant, que Cas' faisait de la course et de la natation presque religieusement. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ce sport aurait taillé son corps. Mais il fut quand même très joyeusement étonné en le voyant endormi dans les bras de son amant, nu et offert à ses yeux. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses biceps, ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, il voulait juste passer ses mains sur son corps, suivre celles de Benny qui caressaient son ventre qui se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration.

Dean ravala sa salive et porta la main à son short pour se rajuster. La scène était superbe, obscène, excitante et il serait bien resté à les regarder si Benny ne lui avait pas fait signe de s'approcher. Sans même y réfléchir le cheerleader s'avança et s'agenouilla près du clic-clac, où Benny l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser férocement. La position n'était pas la plus confortable, avec Castiel entre eux, mais Dean pouvait le sentir souffler contre son ventre, et le baiser de son mec était brûlant. Benny était sérieusement excité par la situation et si l'imposante érection qu'il frottait toujours entre les cuisses de Castiel n'était pas une preuve suffisante, ce baiser en était une de plus.

En quelques secondes à peine, Dean était essoufflé contre ses lèvres et l'endroit où ses doigts calleux s'enfonçaient dans sa nuque le chauffait agréablement. Une seconde plus tard, Benny lâcha sa nuque pour agripper une poignée de cheveux clairs et le tira en arrière. Un sourire amusé ornait ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur que Dean ne connaissait que trop bien.

"Tu me réveille la belle au bois dormant, Doll? Histoire qu'il profite un peu…"

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil et Dean baissa les yeux vers Cas' qui dormait toujours, allongé à moitié sur Benny. Le cajun, lui, avait à nouveau empoigné une fesse du plus jeune et repris ses coups de reins entre ses cuisses, plus férocement. Dean se lécha distraitement les lèvres en le regardant faire un instant, avant de se pencher sur Castiel et attraper son menton pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Cas' entrouvrit les lèvres et un gémissement se perdit entre celles de Dean. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et passa doucement sa langue sur la sienne. Un instant de ce traitement plus tard, Castiel s'agitait légèrement et Dean s'éloigna d'un souffle à peine pour le laisser se réveiller. Le brun papillonna des yeux avant de faire le point dans ceux de Dean.

La première chose que Castiel vit quand il se réveilla, ce fut les yeux verts pétillants de Dean, son sourire gourmand. Ses joues s'échauffèrent instantanément, derrière lui, il sentait toujours la carrure massive de Benny, en sueur tout contre lui, son sexe imposant serré entre ses cuisses. Il se sentait durcir à nouveau sous le regard affamé de Dean, les caresses de Benny sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, et surtout son membre qui frottait contre ses bourses, son bassin qui claquait contre ses fesses. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer une seconde que Dean serait jaloux, qu'il ne voudrait pas, quand il voyait ses yeux affamés maintenant.

"Allez on se bouge, je veux une place."

Dean avait ce sourire qui avait tendance à donner des papillons dans le ventre de Cas'. Il sursauta quand Benny lui donna une légère claque sur les fesses, du moins légère pour Benny et ses grandes paluches, et se releva du clic-clac pour pouvoir le déplier. Subitement tout devenait réel, ils allaient le faire… tous les trois. Depuis que Benny était arrivé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il s'était juste laissé porter. Maintenant…

Terriblement conscient de sa nudité, il s'échina à déplier le canapé alors que Benny était allé trouver son petit ami pour lui retirer son uniforme, balader ses mains sur son torse et embrasser son cou. Dean quant à lui termina de baisser le pantalon et le boxer du cajun, en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Castiel qui retirait la housse du canapé et remettait les oreillers en place.

Une fois le lit en place, il ne savait plus où se mettre, et se contenta de rester debout à côté, les mains croisées sur son entrejambe. Sans doute un peu stupide, étant donné ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, mais il n'était toujours pas vraiment sûr de la conduite à tenir. Il avait encore l'impression de déranger, malgré ce que Dean lui avait dit, et ce que Benny lui avait… montré.

Il essayait de ne pas fixer le couple à quelques pas de lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Comme cette première fois, dans le vestiaire, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par le spectacle, il ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux. Sauf que cette fois ci, s'il n'avait pas ce frisson d'inquiétude de se faire repérer, il savait qu'il pouvait les rejoindre à tout moment, et rien que la pensée lui réchauffait le ventre. A cet instant, il aurait pu se glisser dans le dos de Dean, se lover contre ses fesses, rejoindre les lèvres de Benny dans son cou et passer les mains entre leurs corps brûlants. Malgré tout, ses pieds semblaient figés au sol, il ne pouvait que les regarder, en silence.

Les deux hommes avaient beau être assez semblables quand on les croisait dans les couloirs de la fac, en les voyants nus comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents. Dean était un athlète, chacun de ses muscles était ciselé comme sur une statue grecque, et son torse totalement imberbe ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression. C'était une œuvre d'art.

Benny, au contraire, n'avait ni les muscles taillés à la serpe ni la grâce de l'acrobate. Lui n'était pas dans l'équipe de cheerleaders, il ne courait pas, ne faisait pas de natation, le seul sport qu'il pratiquait religieusement était la baston derrière les gradins, avec les deux ou trois assez stupides pour le traiter de pédé assez haut pour qu'il entende. Si Dean rappelait à Castiel une œuvre d'art, Benny lui était un fauve, une bête qui exhalait cette beauté sauvage qu'ont les lames effilées et les feux de forêt. Quand il le voyait, il ressentait cette envie folle, comme celle que l'on ressent quand on s'approche trop prêt du bord du gouffre. L'envie de sauter dans le vide, l'envie de toucher le tigre.

Son ventre n'était pas plat, son torse pas imberbe, et pourtant, maintenant, il faisait monter l'eau à la bouche de Castiel chaque fois qu'il le voyait, chaque fois qu'une de ses larges mains attrapait quelque chose, chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix râpeuse et son accent cajun, chaque fois que ses yeux bleu océan se fixaient dans les siens.

A cet instant, sa bouche était plutôt sèche, à les voir se frotter paresseusement l'un contre l'autre, à les entendre haleter sous les caresses. Son regard s'était posé sur une main de Benny qui reposait possessivement sur une fesse de Dean. Il fixait les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau blanche et parsemée de taches de rousseur et ressentit soudainement une bouffée de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Envie, jalousie peut-être.

Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient invité, ils l'avaient entrainé dans leurs jeux, et maintenant… maintenant ils n'allaient pas le laisser de côté. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et Dean tourna la tête vers lui, avec un sourire amusé. Derrière lui, Benny avait plissé les yeux et souriait à son tour, seulement chez lui, le sourire donnait le frisson, un mélange d'anticipation et d'inquiétude.

"Doll, on est égoïstes, on squatte chez lui et on reste tous les deux dans notre coin…"

Castiel frissonna de haut en bas, finalement, avoir la totale attention des deux garçons était plus que déstabilisant. Et il n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'être le centre de tous les regards. Surtout des regards affamés comme ceux-là.

Il réprima son instinct premier qui lui criait de reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche quand les deux garçons s'approchèrent de lui et leva le menton d'un air défiant. Dean était venu lui attraper la main et l'embrasser, sucer ses doigts d'un air joueur, alors que Benny finissait d'enlever sa chemise et jetait quelque chose sur le lit. Castiel crut d'abord que c'était son portable, toujours par terre, mais un coup d'œil lui apprit que c'était une petite bouteille. Du lubrifiant, sans doute, ce qui expliquerait l'état poisseux de ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, encore une fois rattrapé par la réalité de la chose. Ils avaient tout prévu, ou du moins Benny l'avait fait, et il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper de son cul ce soir, comme il lui avait promis. Et loin de l'effrayer, comme elle devrait vu la taille de l'engin qu'il comptait lui mettre, l'idée avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter encore un peu plus. Allié à la perspective d'avoir enfin Dean, comme il en avait tant de fois rêvé, son cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure.

Benny s'était assis sur le bord du lit déplié et se recula vers le milieu du matelas avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui. Encore une fois, ces yeux bleus qui le fixaient comme un loup fixe un morceau de viande rendaient Cas' terriblement conscient de son corps nu. Ils étaient là, dans sa petite chambre, sur son clic-clac défoncé et son drap-housse noir avec un trou et quelques tâches qui se voyaient beaucoup trop.

D'ailleurs, le cajun avait l'œil dessus quand Dean tira Castiel par le poignet pour l'amener entre eux sur le lit. Il était à nouveau contre Benny, respirait son odeur mâle, fauve, mais cette fois, Dean était dans son dos, embrassait sa nuque, passait ses mains sur ses hanches, sur son torse. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard il était de nouveau dur contre la cuisse de Benny. Quelques secondes de plus et sa respiration s'était fait haletante et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter contre la cuisse de l'autre homme. Derrière lui, il sentait Dean prendre son rythme, et il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'avoir un sexe d'homme frotter contre ses fesses pourrait être aussi excitant.

"Mais c'est qu'on était pressé, boy. Tu vas nous laisser nous amuser un peu ou tu me craches encore sur le ventre tout de suite?"

Le brun sourit timidement et baissa la tête devant la taquinerie du cajun. Pour ne rien arranger, Dean émit un petit rire à son oreille, tout en passant à nouveau une main sur ses fesses. Il ravala difficilement sa salive avant d'attraper la nuque de Benny pour l'embrasser, alors que de l'autre main il tirait sur le poignet de Dean pour poser sa main sur son entrejambe. Un grognement surpris résonna entre ses lèvres, et Benny répondit férocement à son baiser, caressant sa langue alors que Dean empoignait sa queue. Un instant plus tard, Benny avait repris le contrôle et lâché un Castiel haletant mais assez fier de lui.

"Ça dépend, si vous vous motivez à faire quelque chose, j'aurais peut-être pas à me faire jouir en me frottant sur toi comme un chien sur le facteur…"

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, mais il en avait marre d'être une victime apeurée de leurs jeux. Ils étaient venus pour lui, après tout, ils l'avaient poursuivi, il y avait bien une raison. Le sourire de Benny s'était agrandi, il était gourmand, affamé presque. Il attrapa Castiel par l'épaule pour le retourner face à Dean qui en profita pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sauvagement. Il sentait Benny s'approcher de son oreille, frotter une seconde sa barbe rêche contre son cou avant d'empoigner une poignée de ses cheveux courts et l'éloigner des lèvres avides de Dean pour murmurer :

"T'inquiète pas, boy, on va bien s'occuper de toi, quand j'en aurais fini avec ton petit cul tu te rappelleras de moi toute la semaine. Et la semaine prochaine tu reviendras en couinant pour que je te baise encore comme une chienne."

Castiel ravala difficilement sa salive. L'inquiétude de ce qui allait se passer, d'avoir mal, était grande, et pourtant il ne pouvait lutter contre l'excitation qui montait toujours plus dans son ventre. Il n'avait pu retenir le sursaut qui l'avait fait se frotter un rien plus contre Dean, qui riait doucement en promenant sa langue dans son cou couvert de chair de poule.

"On dirait que ça l'intéresse…"

"Evidemment que ça l'intéresse, sous ses airs de pas y toucher il a au moins autant faim de bite que toi, Doll."

La voix râpeuse à son oreille lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque, mais sans doute pas autant que la large main qui venait caresser ses fesses avec insistance. Il se crispa une seconde quand un des doigts du cajun vint se glisser entre elles pour passer sur son anneau. Encore ce relent d'inquiétude. Il pouvait voir, pourtant, à quel point Dean prenait son pied quand Benny le baisait comme ça, il en avait été témoin privilégié. Mais si l'idée lui plaisait toujours autant, subir lui-même les assauts d'un mec, surtout un mec comme Benny, lui faisait toujours un peu peur.

Derrière lui, Benny émit un petit bruit agacé de le sentir si crispé, et remonta sa main dans le bas du dos du brun pour le gratouiller un instant. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de son oreille avant de murmurer, comme s'il ne voulait pas que d'autres l'entendent :

"Détend-toi, kid, je veux pas te faire mal."

Castiel hocha doucement la tête, en perdant les mains dans les cheveux de Dean qui s'était blottit contre lui, continuait de lécher et d'embrasser son cou, descendant parfois jusqu'à un téton. Il tentait de se concentrer là-dessus, sur les frissons de plaisir que lui procuraient sa langue chaude, ses légers coups de dents sur sa peau ultra-sensible. Malgré tout, et bien qu'il continue à onduler des hanches entre eux, frottant son sexe toujours si dur contre le ventre de Dean, et ses fesses contre le membre brûlant de Benny, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

"Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie, boy. Une fois que je serais dedans tu pourras plus te passer de ma queue, tu viendras me supplier que je te remplisse. Y'a pas dix minutes tu faisais de jolis petits bruits quand je t'ai mis mes doigts, et je peux te dire que ça passait tout seul, alors relax…"

Il ponctua sa tirade d'une claque sur le fessier déjà rougi de Cas' alors que ses mots faisaient son chemin dans sa tête. Alors, ce qu'il avait senti, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Dans son rêve, les doigts de Benny lui avaient fait un bien fou, et pourtant. Il aurait aimé être conscient pour sa première fois. Mais Benny ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ses questionnements, il s'amusait à frotter son gland entre ses fesses, sans jamais tenter plus.

Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à la façon de se relaxer, puisque Dean s'était redressé pour passer par-dessus lui et venir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Benny. Le temps que Cas dépose un baiser sur son ventre à proximité, Dean s'était remis en face de lui et lui lançait un clin d'œil avant de descendre le long de son torse, traçant son chemin à coups de langue. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner quand il comprit ce qui se passait, et Benny, dans son dos, faisait de même, suivant sa colonne vertébrale à coup de baisers alors qu'une de ses mains écartait ses fesses.

Il ne sut pas vraiment lequel l'avait touché le premier. Peut-être en même temps, en tout cas, il avait mis un moment à démêler les sensations qui l'avaient assailli. Dean l'avait pris en bouche, lentement, passant presque tendrement sa langue sur son gland, et Benny glissait la sienne entre ses fesses, tout aussi lentement. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta comme paralysé, incapable de faire autre chose qu'émettre un gémissement qui ne fit qu'encourager les deux garçons à continuer leurs caresses.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Dean le regardait, avalant sa queue presque jusqu'à la garde. Un nouveau cri passa les lèvres de Castiel qui attrapa une poignée de cheveux clairs et se mit à onduler des hanches pour se voir aller et venir entre ses lèvres gourmandes. Derrière lui, Benny avait resserré sa prise sur son fessier et suivait ses mouvements pour ne jamais le lâcher. Sa barbe griffait sa peau fine, et à chaque coup de langue il tentait de forcer un peu plus son anneau.

Castiel ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que gémir, et fixer les lèvres pleines de Dean serrer son membre. Comme dans ses rêves, mieux que dans ses rêves. Tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé chaque fois qu'il se branlait sous la douche ou dans ce même lit était en train de réaliser, à une addition près, et cette addition lui faisait découvrir des sensations délicieuses. Instinctivement, il passa son autre bras derrière lui et posa une main dans la nuque de Benny, le pressant encore un peu plus contre lui, alors que ses cris montaient en puissance.

Il avait à peine réalisé qu'un doigt humide venait de le pénétrer, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ces caresses continuent. Il voulait jouir au fond de la gorge de Dean, et sans doute, dans un petit coin de son cerveau qu'il n'écoutait pas encore, il voulait se faire emplir par quelque chose d'un peu plus conséquent qu'un bout de langue et une phalange.

Le brun poussa un gémissement un peu plus fort quand Benny poussa son doigt un rien plus loin, cherchant l'endroit qui le ferait crier. Il mordilla légèrement une de ses fesses, comme une récompense, et posa sa main libre sur le bras de Castiel, pour qu'il arrête de bouger.

"Dean, lâche…"

Un grognement agacé murmuré contre son sexe fit à nouveau frissonner Castiel mais Dean obéit et posa un dernier baiser sur son gland avant de remonter se lover entre ses bras. Dans son dos, Benny avait fait de même, retournant embrasser et lécher son cou. Cas' ne sentait plus que son doigt en lui, qui allait et venait doucement, un peu plus loin de minute en minute. Le brun haletait contre le drap noir, ses joues étaient brûlantes, et il se mordait violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il avait à nouveau passé un bras autour de Dean, la main crispée sur son épaule, et ondulait contre lui.

"Ben voilà, on se détend… je savais que ça te plairait, babe. Je suis sûr que tu t'es branlé plein de fois en rêvant à ma queue. Pas vrai? Les tâches sur le drap, tu les as faites en pensant à baiser le petit cul de Dean … ou à moi? Je te vois très bien te mettre des doigts sur ce lit. Comme un bon petit pédé en chaleur…"

Cas' rougit encore un peu plus, si c'était possible. Les mots de Benny, sa voix, lui faisaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, quand il avait flashé sur des gars, il s'était imaginé être au-dessus, comme avec Dean. Mais depuis quelques temps, chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Benny, chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il se sentait… changer. Si on lui avait dit un mois ou deux auparavant qu'il s'imaginerait se faire baiser pendant ses petites séances en solitaire, il aurait sûrement rit au nez de la personne en question. Malgré tout, Benny se trompait, sur un point. Sa voix était faible quand il lui répondit.

"Non j'ai… enfin. Je me suis jamais rien mis… là."

"Oh."

Benny s'était figé une seconde, sans doute le temps que l'information fasse son chemin dans sa tête. Castiel sentit un sourire dans son cou, et le cajun mordilla légèrement son oreille avant de reprendre :

"Alors je suis le premier… le seul. Si tu savais comme ça me fait bander, boy."

"Je crois qu'il a repéré, tu sais."

La voix de Dean était amusée, mais endormie. Il était toujours blotti dans les bras de Cas' et embrassait sa mâchoire de temps à autre, en se frottant paresseusement contre sa cuisse pour entretenir son érection. Castiel lui sourit et prit son menton pour l'embrasser, longuement. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, sa tête était emplie de coton et il était comme dans un rêve, encore. Il mordillait toujours la lèvre de Dean quand il sentit Benny lui mettre quelque chose de métallique dans la main. Il mit quelque seconde à comprendre que c'était la petite bouteille de lubrifiant que le cajun avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

"Occupe-toi de son cul, babe, il peut faire une phrase cohérente, c'est qu'il s'emmerde…"

Dean lança un petit clin d'œil à Castiel et lui prit la bouteille des mains pour lui en faire couler sur les mains. Le brun ravala difficilement sa salive et passa sa main dans le dos du cheerleader pour descendre glisser un doigt entre ses fesses. Il ne sut pas vraiment si ce qui provoqua la vague de plaisir dans son bas ventre était le gémissement de Dean, terriblement sexy, ou le fait que Benny en ait profité pour glisser un second doigt en lui et accélérer ses mouvements.

Quelques instants plus tard, les gémissements des deux garçons résonnaient dans le petit appartement, et Castiel sentait Benny haleter et grogner dans son cou. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour s'arrêter et claquer une nouvelle fois le fessier du jeune homme.

"Allez, à quatre pattes, boy, montre-moi ce joli cul."

Il hésita un instant, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait lui aussi arrêté ses caresses à Dean et reposé sa main sur sa hanche. Il venait de prendre un pied pas possible grâce aux doigts de Benny, et il sentait un vide assez désagréable depuis qu'il les avait enlevés, malgré tout, il s'inquiétait encore un peu. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas du gout de Dean qui l'attrapa par le bras et la nuque pour glisser sous lui et le positionner comme Benny le voulait. Instinctivement et pour ne pas écraser Dean il s'était mis à quatre pattes, et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser que Dean avait à nouveau enlacé sa nuque et l'embrassait sauvagement.

Le matelas s'enfonça derrière lui quand Benny se positionna et il réprima un gémissement en sentant son gland se poser sur lui. Les larges mains du cajun avaient agrippé ses hanches et il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, ondulant des hanches, un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Cas' cette fois ci ne se retint plus et laissa échapper un gémissement inarticulé. C'était clairement plus gros que deux doigts, mais la douleur qu'il avait craint toute la soirée n'était pas là. Ça tirait, un peu, mais rien de bien méchant, et l'envie était toujours là, impérieuse. Le fait que Dean venait d'attraper à nouveau sa queue aidait aussi pas mal à se concentrer sur son plaisir.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre correctement son souffle, Castiel sentit subitement le bassin de Benny contre ses fesses. Il s'était arrêté pour caresser presque tendrement le fessier, sans doute pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre. Ça ou, d'après le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre résonner, prendre une photo. Cas' ravala difficilement sa salive et rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard affamé de Dean, allongé sous lui. Le cheerleader continuait de caresser sa nuque, son dos, ses épaules et embrasser son cou, mordre son épaule en tentant de le toucher le plus possible. Castiel reprit son menton en main et l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, en se mettant presque instinctivement à onduler des hanches. Derrière lui il entendit un grognement de plaisir et Benny attrapa fermement ses hanches pour se mettre à le besogner vite et fort.

Castiel lâcha les lèvres de Dean pour se mettre à haleter, gémir, crier même alors que Benny le recouvrait de tout son corps. Il était accroché à une de ses épaules et mordait son cou, attrapant parfois les doigts de Dean quand ils passaient à proximité de ses lèvres.

"T'aimes ça pas vrai? T'es tellement serré… hm. J'aime ton cul babe."

Cas' ne put que gémir une réponse inarticulée. Il était en train de perdre la tête, et Benny lui faisait prendre un pied fou. Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur ses coudes et subir les coups de reins sauvages de la bête derrière lui. C'était violent, ça tirait, ça brûlait, mais le plaisir était intense, et montait dans son ventre par vagues. Si on ajoutait à ça Dean qui le masturbait rapidement et se frottait contre lui, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Heureusement pour sa fierté, Benny ralentit le mouvement, restant juste au fond de lui. Le cajun attrapa les cuisses de Dean, sous eux, et le força à les plier sur son ventre. Le jeune homme ne fit pas de manière, il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, et lança un clin d'œil à Castiel alors qu'il se replaçait correctement. Benny lui mordait le cou en empoignant son membre d'une main mouillée de lubrifiant et le caressa une seconde avant de le diriger vers Dean. Le cœur de Castiel battait la chamade alors qu'il se laissait faire, qu'il n'était plus qu'un objet entre les mains de Benny. Sans y être vraiment pour quelque chose, il s'enfonça dans le corps de Dean, avec un grognement de plaisir. Dean s'agrippa à ses épaules, planta ses ongles dans sa peau et grogna à son tour, le regard fixé dans les yeux de Castiel.

"Putain oui, Cas', plus loin hmm… plus fort."

Ça aurait pu suffire à le rendre fou. Mais maintenant, il était, sans doute autant que Dean, une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de Benny, et le cajun le savait. Allongé sur le brun, il frottait à nouveau sa barbe dans son cou avant de lui murmurer :

"Obéit, baise-le. Baise-le fort."

Cette fois, Castiel perdit totalement la tête. Il reprit violemment les lèvres de Dean et se mit à le pilonner comme il l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Benny émit un petit rire essoufflé et suivit son mouvement, reprenant des coups de reins violents et puissants. Castiel avait perdu la tête, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était continuer ses mouvements erratiques, s'enfoncer dans la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'il voulait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, et sentir en lui celui qui avait réussi à le lui donner. Leurs corps claquaient les uns contre les autres, et leurs grognements, leurs cris s'entremêlaient dans le petit appartement.

Il aurait voulu que ça continue des heures, mais le plaisir était trop pour lui. Il essaya de garder ses yeux dans ceux de Dean le plus longtemps possible, le regarder prendre son pied, voir ses muscles de tendre, le regarder se toucher au rythme de ses coups de reins, mais il dut bientôt fermer les yeux alors qu'il se tendait totalement et se déversait dans le corps accueillant du cheerleader. Derrière lui, Benny poussa un grognement quand il se crispa totalement autour de lui et referma à nouveau les dents sur sa peau blanche. Il était essoufflé, et Benny était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler mollement sur le matelas. Sous lui, Dean avait à son tour poussé un cri et jouissait entre eux, éclaboussait leurs ventres.

Benny continuait ses coups de reins, et finit par attraper une poignée de cheveux noirs pour relever la tête de Castiel.

"Il est à moi ce petit cul, t'entend? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta bite, mais ton cul est à moi!"

"Oui…"

"Oui qui?"

"Oui Benny!"

Un cri, presque, alors que Benny s'enfonçait une dernière fois en lui, et qu'il sentait sa chaleur l'envahir. Le temps que les derniers spasmes le traversent, les trois garçons s'écroulaient sur le drap-housse noir, les uns sur les autres. Castiel était épuisé, et un drole de sentiment de vide venait de l'envahir quand Benny avait glissé hors de lui. Mais il savait, dans un coin encore lucide de son esprit, qu'il pourrait venir n'importe quand de le combler.


End file.
